


I´m just a boy from Cuba!

by Rona23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression?, Gen, Langst, Lion Switch, back switch, blue lion - Freeform, dunno how to tag this, lance - Freeform, self worth issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: How blue chooses paladins... in- like - really short.





	I´m just a boy from Cuba!

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally writing this at 12 pm, after I had to stand up for work at 5 am this morning. My brain isn´t working exactly and this did not turn out the way I wanted it to, but it´s a short drabble and you can do whatever you want with this headcanon.

“Maybe the best thing I can do for the team.... is step aside.”

\-------------------------------

Shiro was piloting black again, Keith piloted red with a guilty consciousness and Allura was piloting blue.  
Lance had suggested it. Shiro had thanked him.

But right now, they needed Allura at the castle, or else they would not be able to wormwhole themselves out of this mess.  
“Lance take over, hurry! We need Voltron!”, Allura shouted as she jumped out of the lion.

“Y-yeah, I´ll try.”  
But Blue activated her particle barrier as soon as Lance tried to confront her.  
“She´s- she´s not responding to me!”, he cried in panick and Allura almost screamed.  
“Do what you always do! You bonded with her once, didn´t you?!

“But- but I didn´t change the way you said I did. I´ve always been like this. And blue still rejected me– after all, blue wouldn´t choose a failure of a pilot, if they could have you, Allura.

“Lance, come on! We need you here! Stop brooding about how bad you are at piloting! We all knew that since the garrison. But they took you in anyway. So you have to be good at something, don´t you!”, Pidge shouted back.

Hunk went in. “Yeah, you don´t have to worry. Blue should open up to you! Just try some of your flirts, that should work.!”

“But it didn´t the last time I tried.”

“Just try again. The Garrison wouldn´t let anyone in who wasn´t capable of being a pilot and blue-”

“But I never got in!”, Lance cried out in pain, as silence greeted him through the intercoms.  
“Wh- what are you talking about?!”, Keith tried to ask, but Lance interrupted him.  
“I never got into the Garrison, alright?!  
I failed the exams, okay?! So, my brother hacked me into the system because it had been my dream to go to space! And blue only picked me because she did not have a choice!  
She needed a paladin who could guide her to her true paladin. Allura.

Blue is not going to let some seventh wheel pilot her ever again, if she got someone like her!  
I am not even a soldier!  
I am just a boy from Cuba!”, Lance didn´t hold in the sobs that came out as he tried to repress the disappointment he felt for himself.

At that very moment, blue connected her mind to only Allura.  
“I cannot do this! “, she heard herself say, the first time she ever managed to gain her trust. That´s when she realized that blue never opened up to talent, but potential.

What she always thought were the blue paladins traits, suddenly seemed stupid, as she realized that blue choose a paladin who had completely given up on themselves.

Only seconds after this realization, the blue lion opened up to the crying mess that was her original paladin.


End file.
